freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Hallway
:Were you looking for the Main Hall from the second game, or possibly the Left or Right hallways from the fourth game or even the West and East hallways from the first game? Hallway= The Hallway, also known as Plushtrap Hallway, is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. It is where Plushtrap resides. After the player has completed a night, they will be allowed to play a minigame called "Fun with Plushtrap", giving them the opportunity to cut off two hours in the next night (only one during challenge modes). In the Halloween update, a new version of the game was introduced, entitled "Fun with Balloon Boy", which has Nightmare Balloon Boy replacing Plushtrap. While this was initially considered to only be another non-canon part of the Halloween Update, the game was later discovered to be playable in the standard edition via the Extra menu, and in response to this, Scott confirmed that Nightmare Balloon Boy is considered canon. Appearance The Hallway is a straight corridor with four doorways, two on each side. The floor is dark blue, with a white "X" at the end of the hall in front of the player. There is a giant window looking outside, and under the window is a tall, white chair where Plushtrap will start. Trivia *This is the first location to show an outside area. **The only other times in which a window was shown was in the Right Hall and in the Mangle's Quest minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *This is the only location in the series that the player can inhabit that is not the main game's setting. *If one looks closely at Nightmare Balloon Boy's jumpscare, one would notice the entire hallway is lit up. This is most likely an error by Scott, as this doesn't happen in Plushtrap's jumpscare. * Interestingly enough, the Hallway appears on the Breaker Panel in Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, connected to Ballora Gallery. Also, in the Private Room, after typing "1-9-8-3" into the keypad, the Hallway will appear on one of the monitors. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Fun with Plushtrap 0.png|The hallway with the flashlight off. Plushtrapgettingintochair.gif|Plushtrap getting back into his chair. (click to animate). Fnaf 4 plushtrap win screen.png|The screen that appears when the player wins the minigame. PlushtrapSittingX1.gif|Plushtrap sitting on the X (click to animate). PlushtrapSitting2.gif|Plushtrap sitting in front of the chair (click to animate). Fnaf4_jumpscare_plushtrap.gif|Plushtrap attacking the player (click to animate). Brightened |Plushtrap peeking from the close left door, brightened (click to animate). |Plushtrap peeking from the far right door, brightened (click to animate). Fun with Balloon Boy Nightmarebbonchair.jpg|Nightmare BB on his chair. Output PzgdMv.gif|Nightmare BB getting back into his chair (click to animate). Output Kosjt0.gif|Nightmare BB sitting on the X (click to animate). Output gKtOjE.gif|Nightmare BB peeking from the far right door (click to animate). Output gcgFam.gif|Nightmare BB peeking from the close right door (click to animate). Output_SVEvgY.gif|Nightmare BB peeking from the far left door (click to animate). Output J0bbDP.gif|Nightmare BB peeking from the close left door (click to animate). Output 5s9xvw.gif|Nightmare BB sitting on the floor in front of the chair (click to animate). Nightmare bb scare.gif|Nightmare BB attacking the player (click to animate). Miscellaneous |The teaser image for Plushtrap, and the last teaser Scott posted before releasing Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Brightened Teaser7.jpg|The seventh teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 4, brightened. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Locations